Timothy Hearst
is a young Exorcist of the European Branch of the Black Order and the former "Phantom Thief G." Appearance Timothy is a boy of average weight and height. He has a blue mullet-like (short hair at the front and sides and long at the back) haircut and brown eyes.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 179 title pageD.Gray-man manga 19th volume cover His hair was originally brown, but turned blue when he awakened Tsukikami. At the orphanage he wore rather normal clothing consisting of a large striped bandanaD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 172 page 07 (to cover his innocence), an orange baggy shirt, brown cropped pants, a blue choker around his neck and pointy slippers.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 179 title pageD.Gray-man manga 19th volume cover His exorcist uniform is different from what older exorcists wear. Although the jacket isn't modified the rest of his uniform has been changed. He wears shorts, pads and roller-skates instead of regular clothingD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 183 page 15D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 188 page 22 Personality Timothy acts like a boy his age should – he is immature, childish and hates studying.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175 page 03 It's easy to throw him off balance and when confronted with a problem he finds hard to deal with (in both physical and mental way) he either throws a tantrumD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175 page 15 or starts to cry uncontrollably.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 174 page 16D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175 page 09D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175 page 16D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 178 page 10 He is also shown as having quite perverted ideas, mostly to do with groping women such as EmiliaD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175 page 05 or Lenalee.D.Gray-man Manga volume 19, omake strips At first he seems to be arrogant and greedy, but it’s a false appearance. He really cares for people he loves or admires and tries to help them.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 178 page 13 Unfortunately, his young age and lack of experience often cause him to be more of a hindrance than a help.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 178 page 14 Although not all of his actions are of pure, free will, after joining the Black Order he forces Komui Lee to pay for all the items he stole. History Timothy was born and raised in Paris, his father a minor jewel thief who was chased by inspector Galmar (Emilia's father).D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175 page13 During one heist, the fear of getting caught was so strong that his father forced young Timothy to swallow a stolen jewel.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175 page13 However during a raid set up by Galmar his father was caught and imprisoned.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 183 page 08 Emilia tried to convince the inspector to adopt Timothy, but Galmar refused, feeling guilty for the commotion he made during the raidD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 183 page 08 Instead, he decided to leave Timothy in Hurst Orphanage,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 183 page 08 but not before consulting with a doctor about the jewel. It was revealed that it was impossible to remove the jewel from Timothy's forehead,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 177 page 01 which made his hatred toward his father grow even moreD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 177 page 01 Two years after his arrival at the orphanage, Timothy discovered his ability to possess people.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 178 page 12 He never used his power though, because he knew that there was no needD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 178 page 13 However, after discovering the orphanage's financial problems, he decided to use his ability to make money by resorting to theft.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 178 page 13 Synopsis Phantom Thief G Arc Introduction When Thief G first appears, he leaps from a window and is immediately captured, despite claiming that he will never be caught.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 172 pages 01-03 It is discovered that Thief G has been using innocent people in some way to commit his crimes,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 172 page 10 including finders from the Black Order.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 172 pages 12 Thief G's crimes take place at the Louvre in Paris, where he intends to steal an expensive crown. The exorcists lay in wait for him, and Kanda Yu immediately defeats him. The crown is handed to a police officer, who is then controlled by the phantom and turns into Thief G. When Allen and Link ambush the new Thief, he throws the crown, and possesses Link. The thief is able to use all of Link's abilities and weapons, and has excellent control over them. The thief laughs at the officer who was reprimanded as G, Allen's accusations angers the thief who fights back, but is, again, easily defeated. He is pierced by Allen's sword and threw a tantrum, sobbing uncontrollably. He leaves Link's body, and is tracked down to the orphanage by Noise Marie, to whom his cries are easily recognizable. Timothy at the Orphanage Timothy is shown for the second time (the first time being his perverted attack on EmiliaD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 172 pages 06-07) at the orphanage.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 175 Emilia tries to make him study, and he retaliates by running, then grabbing her chest. She kicks him through the door into Allen Walker, whom he possesses. Walker's 'odd behaviour' alert the rest of the group, the truth is revealed and Timothy is caught red-handed.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175, pages 08-09 As Mother Superior tells the Exorcists about Timothy's past,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175, page 14 which confirms their supposition of boy being a Innocence's user,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175, page 15 the skulls erect a barrier around the orphanage and sends Level 4 Akuma.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175, pages 16-17 Fighting the Akuma While Allen, Kanda, and Marie fight the Level 4 Akuma, Timothy and Link meet two Level 2 Akuma, and one Level 3 Akuma, who have been turning the humans to dolls and hunting down the innocence. Mother Superior is turned into a doll by the Level 2, and Emilia is shot by one of the nuns who work at the orphanage, but secretly helps the Earl. The broker is turned into a doll, and the Level 2 captures Timothy. Link tries to seal the level 2, but is ambushed by more Akuma, and is turned into a doll as well. When Emilia tries to free Timothy and the Akuma approach her, Timothy takes control of the Level 2 Akuma that has turned humans into doll, releasing and activating "Divine Possession" for the first time. His innocence takes a human form, and helps teach Timothy how to fight, and he defeats the other Level 2 Akuma. When he attempts to fight the level 3, he fails, so he attempts to possess the Level 3 instead. Again, he fails, since his innocence isn't developed to that level yet. When he goes back to possess the Level 2, he finds that it has been purified and disappeared. He flees back to his body, and is saved by Link, is was able to move after Timothy purified the Level 2 Akuma. Link's body starts to crack, but his innocence tells Timothy that he can't help Link by possessing him. The Level 3 goes to defeat Link, but a member of CROW comes in and absorbs the Akuma. ]] The Level 4 Akuma is defeated by Allen and Kanda, and Timothy is rescued. He shares a few last touching moments with Mother Superior,D.Gray-man Manga, chapter 183 pages 06-07D.Gray-man Manga, chapter 183 pages 15-17 then joins the Black Order as an exorcist with Emilia who pledges to help in any way she can.D.Gray-man Manga, chapter 183 pages 13-14D.Gray-man Manga, chapter 184 page 14 Timothy has become the new apprentice of Klaud Nine, much to the disappointment of Froi Tiedoll.D.Gray-man Manga, chapter 184 page 16 Later that day is seen being tutored by Emilia - while their progress is supervised by Klaud Nine much to Timothy's dismay. Third Exorcist Arc He is last seen in Greece along side Klaud Nine, Lenalee Lee and Goushi.chapter 187 page 33 In the anime, he tried to protect Lenalee from the maddened Goushi after his transformation, but was defeated and knocked out.D. Gray Man Hallow Episode 9 After coming back to the Black Order headquarters he's seen as he attended the feast - along side with other Exorcists and Science division - prepared by Jerry.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 202 page 17 During the meal Tsukikami voiced out his confusion toward passing by Cardinal - but the Innocence wasn't sure about the feeling.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 202 page 23 After Allen's escape Timothy takes part in the raid set to capture him. But he, along with the rest of the Exorcists, is stopped by Tewaku. Seeds Of Destruction arc Three months after the event, Timothy still serve the Order under Klaud Nine command. When the woman brings half-conscious boy to the hospital ward, after catching cold in Bilbao, he is shown to share the same sadness as others when Walker is mentioned. Powers and Abilities Innocence Tsukikami (憑神 (ツキガミ), Tsukigami, Divine Possession): Timothy's Innocence, a Parasitic type,D.Gray-Man - gray banquet(compilation book) volume 2, additional materials - Timothy Hearst's character profile is centered in the jewel in his forehead. It allows him to take control over other people.Chapter 175 page 10 *'Innocencification': Though a process called "Innocencification," Timothy can eject his spirit from his body and possess the bodies of Akuma. In order to do this, he has to first leave his body through the gem on his forehead,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 179, Page 139 forcibly eject an Akuma's spirit from its body and then take the Akuma's spirit's place.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 179, Pages 140-141 Then, Tsukikami's "Second" devours the spirit of the Akuma.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 179, Page 148 While possessing an Akuma, he can use any of the abilities that were inherent to that Akuma's body.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 180, Page 158 Once Timothy leaves the body of an Akuma he has possessed, Tsukikami purifies it and it turns to ash.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 180, Page 167 **At his current level, Timothy can only possess Level 1 and Level 2 Akuma, though as he gains experience with each invocation of Tsukikami, he will eventually be able to possess more highly-leveled specimens.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 180, Page 167 *'Tsukikami's "Second"': A secondary being that came into existence when Timothy first properly possessed an Akuma, it acts as his guide, explaining the parameters of his Innocence to him and chastising him when he makes mistakes.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 179, Page 148D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 180, Page 158D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 180, Page 165 Only Timothy can see and hear him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 179, Page 149 Tsukikami can also possess Timothy's main body whenever he is not occupying it.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 180, Page 162 Tsukikami (Being) Appearance Tsukikami's current form is based on an adult version of Timothy's own body, something Tsukikami has confirmed he purposefully did for the sake of convenient communication.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 179, Page 149 Tsukikami has a ghost-like shape of a tall man in the mid-twenties. He has the same haircut as his host – Timothy, but purple colored, pointy ears and white skin with navy-green markings: cross on the forehead (with the vertical line ending on the bridge of his nose), characteristic markings under the eyes and marked upper lip. His nails have the same color.D.Gray-Man Manga cover of the 19th volume Tsukikami wears loose white kimono (with Japanese character in the front) fastened with stripped purple obi and blue-white thick rope. His pants have blue and white checker pattern. Tsukikami is barefoot. Personality Tsukikami is a first Innocence shown with a developed personality and identifiable gender. He can verbally communicate with either his accommodatorD.Gray-Man Manga chapter 179, page 16 or with others via his accommodator.D.Gray-Man Manga, chapter 180, page 10 Although his accommodator is his "master," he and Timothy treat each-other rather familiarly. Major Battles * Timothy (in Link's body) VS Allen and Kanda * Timothy VS Level 2 Akuma * Timothy VS Level 3 Akuma Trivia * Allen is seen wearing the Thief G attire on a chapter coverD.Gray-man manga, Chapter 174 cover, though he is never fully controlled by Timothy, however, he was accidentally possessed by Timothy after Emilia kicked him onto Allen.D.Gray-man manga, Chapter 175 pages 05-07 * Timothy explains, after asked by Allen and Lavi if he can possess Kanda, that he can only possess people who are off their guard - he showed it, to Komui's annoyance, on Lenalee - by squeezing her breasts.volume 19th Omake * It's stated that Tsukikami has different, heavier, accent than Timothy.D.Gray-man manga, Chapter 180 page 10 References Navigation de:Timothy Category:Male Characters